Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {2} \\ {2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{1} \\ {4} \\ {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{3}+{1} \\ {2}+{4} \\ {2}+{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {6} \\ {2}\end{array}\right]}$